This Love
by obiwansbeard
Summary: Written for Swan Queen Week Winter 2016 - Day 1: Lust


**A/N: I'm so happy, this is my first ever 'M Rated' sorry, woo! I'm so proud haha. So, this is for Swan Queen week - Day 1 and well, what better way than to start this lovely week off with a bang (no but literally)! Happy reading everyone, please leave a review! All mistakes are my own.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own 'Once Upon A Time' or any of it's characters.**

* * *

This Love

 _"Miss Swan, you will sit down immediately or so help me-"_

 _"Or what? You'll punish me?"_

Those words had been rattling around in Regina's head for the last two hours. Everything on her mind, currently revolved around Emma Swan.

She sighed, pouring herself yet another glass of cider; desperately hoping that the sweetness of the beverage would drown out all her thoughts about the saviour.

"Hello? Regina?" A familiar voice called from outside her office. Oh god, this was all she needed. The very object of her fantasies was here, at her office, during one of Regina's many fixation periods. No, she couldn't deal with this, at least not now anyway for she-

The Mayor's thoughts were abruptly cut short as the door to her office flew open and a determined and wide-eyed blonde strutted inside.

"May I ask what you are doing here, Miss Swan?" Regina smiled sweetly at Emma, which somehow came out somewhat sadistic.

"I came to, uh-um." A light blush crept up to Emma's cheeks and settled there, and the blonde rose her arm to wipe sweat off of her brow.

Is she wearing a skirt?! Regina thought, chewing slightly on her bottom lip as images played before her eyes of Emma standing stark naked before her, that exact same skirt lying discarded on the floor beside her. Regina sighed blissfully and smiled a little, before remembering where she was and regaining her former composure.

"Are you okay? Um-I mean you kind of just..." Emma trailed off, her gaze travelling from russet orbs down to plump red lips. She wanted this woman so much. She must admit, she had fantasised about taking her on that marble desk of her's.

Heat shot straight to Emma's core as she thought about taking the Mayor on her own desk, making her scream loudly as she-

"The question is, dear, are you okay?" Regina smirked deviously at the effect she was having on the Sheriff before her. "You really should go, you don't look all too well." She closed her eyes in frustration as Emma stood her ground, refusing to leave. Regina simply needed Emma to leave, she couldn't stand the fact that the blonde was filling her with these feelings and emotions, this love.

Love. Was that what it was? _Love is weakness, Regina_. Her mother's cold and sinister voice sounded in her head, and past memories of Daniel and suddenly arose within her.

Before she knew it, Regina was engulfed in Emma's embrace with hot tears streaming down her face. "Shhh," Emma whispered to her, rubbing small and soothing circles on Regina's back. Emma didn't know what was wrong, but whatever it was it must have been something pretty bad, because the hardass mayor did not cry for nothing.

Truthfully, Emma was very flustered. Hot and bothered, as she would have promptly put it. Her and Regina were in such close proximity, the mere thought of being so close to her awakened a force deep within Emma's sapping wet core.

Emma squirmed slightly and caused Regina to look up. She looked a mess compared to her usual impeccable visage; her mascara was ruined and running down her cheeks, her blouse was all crinkled from Emma's embrace and her hair was all over the place. However, somehow she managed to look even more beautiful than usual.

"Tell me I'm crazy." Regina said, her voice hoarse.

"Whatever for?" Emma queried, letting her hands trail down to Regina's hips.

"Tell me I'm crazy, please." Regina pleaded. "I'm so in love with you it's crazy. I'm crazy. I'm just so...confused. I don't know what to do or how to act around you, and the latter has the most effect on me, as I seem to find myself with you almost 24/7! What to do, what to do. You are constantly breathing down my neck every single second of every day and I love it."

The last sentence rattled Emma a little, but she let Regina continue.

"Don't you see it, Emma." Regina took a deep breath, before finally dropping the bomb. "I'm in love with you, I truly and deeply am. I have been since I first saw you, love at first sight if you will. My dilemma though, is that I can't pursue these feelings because you don't like me back."

Emma was taken aback. Who said she never liked Regina? In the blink of an eye, Emma took a small step forward and gently pressed her lips to Regina's. Regina moaned into Emma's mouth and roughly pulled on the lapels of the blonde's jacket.

"Regina, I love you too." Emma spoke after they had broken their kiss. Regina genuinely smiled at Emma and pulled the saviour in for another kiss, except this time it was laced with passion and untold desire.

* * *

As the passion began to increase and wash over the two women, they soon found themselves on Regina's desk; its various contend were splayed out across the office floor.

"Mmm, Emma." Regina moaned deliciously as Emma began placing feather light kisses on Regina's bare breasts. The sounds Regina made spurred Emma on, as she began trailing kisses down the brunette's taut stomach. And, finally she reached her target.

The Mayor gasped as Emma flicked her swollen nub with her tongue and licked up and down Regina's slit slowly.

"Emma..." Regina gasped sharply, "I need you."

Regina was not one to usually beg for such a thing as this, but the only thought going through her head currently was that she needed Emma. She needed her right now. Emma's skilled tongue travelled lower until, now, she was tracing it around Regina's tight entrance.

"Please!" Regina begged, tangling her hands in Emma's golden locks.

Emma wasted no time, as she plunged two fingers deep into the Mayor's cunt. Regina's hips bucked at the sudden intrusion, and she gripped onto the sides of the marble desk below her.

The Saviour's nimble fingers continued thrusting into Regina who, by now, was practically screaming her name.

"Oh, Emma! Yes!" Emma could tell that Regina was close. She reached up to tweak one of Regina's nipples.

Regina climaxed hard, her body convulsing as she screamed Emma's name at the top of her lungs. Emma continued to thrust slowly into Regina, helping her ride out her oragsm.

Hungrily, Emma lapped up Regina's juices before sitting up to kiss the unruly Mayor once again.

It was joyous to Regina, as she tasted herself on Emma's coral lips. She must admit, she tasted quite nice. But Emma would taste better, she bet.

Regina pulled away and placed both of her hands on Emma's shoulders. "Lay down on your back." Regina ordered, sternly. "Now." And Emma complied almost immediately, scrambling to lay down and submit to Regina.

"Now, have you been a good girl, my pet?" Regina smirked, trailing a well-manicured nail down Emma's toned stomach. Emma was shocked at Regina, hearing her speak in such a lust-induced manner, but replied to her anyway.

"Y-yes." Emma gulped, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Are you sure?" Regina teased her further and used her spare hand to tilt Emma's chin upwards, as if inspecting the contours of her face.

"Positive." Emma replied, licking her lips. She just wanted Regina inside her. Right now.

"Well then," The Mayor drawled, slowly. "I guess you are to be rewarded."

Just as Emma did to her, Regina thrusted two fingers into Emma without warning.

The blonde hissed, rocking her hips slowly against Regina's hand.

"I've wanted you for so long, Em-ma." The way her name rolled off Regina's tongue sent shivers down Emma's spine. Sending her further towards a fastly-approaching orgasm.

As Regina sped up her ministrations, Emma felt the familiar warmth pooling in the pit of her stomach. Oh boy, was she close.

"Regina!" Emma cried, as the brunette hit a particularly sweet spot inside of her. "Please, Regina! Oh-Oh my god!"

Emma's walls clenched harshly around Regina's fingers as her orgasm washed over her, and she coated the Mayor's fingers with her come.

Emma's eyes were squeezed shut, and she was panting underneath Regina. When her climax hit, she saw stars. Hell, she saw the whole universe.

Once Emma had rode out the last waves of her pleasure, she tugged Regina up to face her.

"Wow, that was just amazing." Emma breathed, stroking Regina's cheek lightly.

"Yes, dear, it most certainly was." Regina smiled sweetly, before capturing Emma's already swollen lips in yet another passionate kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review below and tell me what you think!**


End file.
